Trunks and Goten go to Hell
by Frozenflower
Summary: What happens when Chibi-Trunks and Chibi-Goten die in the Buu saga? They go looking for Vegeta of course! And let's just say--all Hell has broken loose! Rated PG for blowing up things!


Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I do not have the pleasure of owning Dragonball, Z, GT or anything else remotely related to it. Presently I have $1.26, two lifesavers and half a bolonga sandwich, so sue me at your own risk. This is also just my second fanfic. I appreciate constructive criticism, but please don't bash me over the head with a rock if you don't like my story. Thanks =P!  
  
***Note: I'd like to dedicate this to my friend Meighan. She absolutely hates Dragonballz, and will probably be confused by the great majority of references in this fic, but I know that she will get around to reading it, just because I asked =) Thanks Meighan!!!***  
  
  
  
This story takes place during the time that the two kids, Trunks and Goten (along with everyone else on earth besides a select few) have died and are in Otherworld. In this story, Vegeta and Goku manage to defeat Buu without resorting to the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta tells Goku the two wishes he should ask for from Porunga 1) To have the earth returned to normal 2) To have all people who have died since the world martial arts tournament and who are not truly bad returned to life, and then Vegeta returns to Hell. This story takes place before Vegeta returns to Hell and goes through the time when everyone is wished back to life.  
  
  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes to see a strange sky overhead. He was lying on something lumpy. He looked down and poked at the lumpy form beneath him. It was Goten!  
  
"Hey, Goten, wake up! Wake up dummy!" Trunks grimaced as Goten just sighed and rolled over. 'Dumb kid. Come on Goten wake up, I don't want to be alone in this weird place.' Trunks poked Goten with his finger again, finally rousing him. "Well, about time you woke up! I was starting to think you were dead," Trunks laughed.  
  
"Jeez Trunks, leave me alone, I'm tired," said the sleepy Goten, rubbing his eyes. He looked up to see Trunks staring at him in amazement.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong Trunks?"  
  
"Goten, you, you're…" Trunks stared in amazement at the golden ring on top of his friends' head.  
  
Goten finished clearing the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Trunks.  
  
"Oh no Trunks," he cried jumping up and rushing over to his friend, "you're dead!"  
  
"Hey, Goten, let me go," grunted Trunks as Goten attempted to pull off his halo.  
  
"Wow this is so cool Trunks," exclaimed Goten in wide-eyed amazement, "I can't believe you're really dead!"  
  
"You're dead too dummy," said Trunks grabbing onto Goten's halo and giving it a good yank himself.  
  
"Hey, stop it Trunks, that hurts!"  
  
"You did it first Goten!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
The two glared at each other, preparing to power up to Super Saiyan to duke it out.  
  
"Hey you two, knock it off," a new voice commanded.  
  
The two kids whirled in surprise only to be confronted by a stout blue man, nearly their height, with long antennae sticking out of his forehead, and shining black sunglasses.  
  
"Who are you," Trunks asked mouthily, crossing his arms like his father.  
  
King Kai sighed. These two looked like trouble. "You may call me King Kai. And you, I presume, are Trunks and Goten?"  
  
The two kids stared in astonishment. THIS was King Kai?  
  
"Hey King Kai," Goten bounced up and down, "Are we really dead?"  
  
"Yes, Goten. I'm afraid you and Trunks are really dead," King Kai braced himself, expecting teary denials, and not really sure how to deal with them.  
  
"Cool!" yelled Trunks and Goten at the same time.  
  
King Kai blinked in astonishment.  
  
"So King Kai, is my dad here?" asked Goten eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, what about my dad? Can I see him?" Trunks was almost bouncing as much as Goten at this point.  
  
"No boys, I'm sorry. You have to come with me to the Grand Kai's planet to train. Several of your friends, Yamcha and Krillin among them, are already there. You have been allowed to keep your bodies and train with the Grand Kai. Do you realize what an honor this is?" asked King Kai, trying to distract them from their previous question.  
  
"But what about my dad," Trunks argued, "I want to see him!"  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see my dad too. And my mom," echoed Goten stubbornly.  
  
King Kai sighed to himself but decided to resort to the truth.  
  
"Listen boys, I'm sorry, but it's impossible for you to see your fathers. Goku is on the Supreme Kai's planet fighting Majin Buu, and Trunks," King Kai hesitated, but plowed on, "I'm afraid Vegeta has gone to Hell. I'm sorry, but there's no way to visit him, because there's no way out. Once you go to Hell, it's permanent. I'm sorry Trunks."  
  
Trunks eyes filled with tears and he turned his back on the other two to regain control of himself.  
  
Goten leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry Trunks, I have a plan."  
  
Trunks was startled out of his pain. Goten? Had a plan? But that was HIS line!  
  
"Hey Mr. Kai," Goten asked sweetly, "could you show us where Snake Way is? Gohan told me all about it, and how my dad had to run on it to see you, and how it's really really long."  
  
King Kai hesitated, but seeing interest replace pain on Trunks face, he couldn't say no. 'I'm such a softy, he thought to himself.'  
  
"Alright boys, I'll show you Snake Way, but just for a minute. Our ride to the Grand Kai's planet will be leaving soon and I don't want to miss it."  
  
"Yay!" Goten and Trunks jumped into the air with identical fist pumping motions.  
  
"Follow me." King Kai floated up from the ground and quickly lead the way.  
  
After checking in with a harried King Yemma, King Kai lead the devilish duo to the head of Snake Way.  
  
"Well, there you go boys, this is Snake Way. Kind of blows you away-get it? Snake Way, blows you  
  
a-Way? Get it?" King Kai doubled over in a fit of laughter.  
  
Suddenly Goten rose from the ground and struck the giggling Kai hard in the back of the head. He fell like a brick.  
  
"Sheesh, what'd you do THAT for Goten," asked Trunks, staring at his normally mild friend in total astonishment.  
  
Goten looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"Gee Trunks, I guess I shouldn't have hit him so hard. But I mean, he's King Kai, I thought he was going to be a lot tougher than that."  
  
Trunks, while he agreed, was still confused.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but why'd you hit him anyway?"  
  
"So we can go see your dad, Trunks," he exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"What? But Goten, we don't even know how to get to Hell, and how are we supposed to get out?" asked a frustrated Trunks.  
  
"Hang on a minute Trunks, remember when I said that Gohan told me about dad and Snake Way?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, he also told me that dad fell off of Snake Way, and he ended up in Hell. So, if my dad fell off of Snake Way, there must be some way out of Hell since he made it to King Kai's place to train! All we have to do is find it. Besides, even if we can't find a way out, we can turn into Gotenks Super Saiyan 3 and make a hole just like we did with that dumb Buu Monster in the Time Room."  
  
Trunks stared at Goten in astonishment.  
  
"Umm, are you OK Goten?"  
  
"Yeah Trunks, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, it's just that usually, I'm the one that thinks up dangerous stuff to get us in trouble, but you just thought up something that's so dangerous and so cool, that I don't think I would ever have thought of it," said Trunks in an awe filled tone.  
  
"Well Trunks, that's 'cause we're already dead. We can't die again," Goten pointed out cheerfully.  
  
"Gee Goten, I guess you're right. When did you get so smart?"  
  
Goten got an intense look of concentration on his face, and Trunks sighed. 'Same old Goten. Must have been a one time deal.'  
  
"Come on Goten," said Trunks, breaking his friend's reverie, "Let's go see my dad!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Without a second thought, the two boys flew a little ways down the path, then dived down through the golden clouds, leaving one unconscious Kai decorating the mouth of Snake Way.  
  
*****  
  
"Wow Trunks," said Goten just a little nervously taking in his surroundings, "do you really think your dad's down here?"  
  
Trunks gulped looking around at the scarred landscape replete with metal thornbushes, and a lake that looked like it was made out of blood, surrounded by neatly lined molars.  
  
"I don't know Goten, I don't see him anywhere."  
  
The boys looked around and saw a pair of strange looking men with horns on their heads staring up at them. They swooped down and landed in front of them.  
  
"Hey do you know if there's a guy named Vegeta here?" Goten asked politely.  
  
The ogres paled at the name, but one of them broke the silence, "What are you kids doing down here? Kids aren't supposed to be down here. And what do you want with V-Vegeta?" The ogre stumbled over the name, a little bead of sweat rolling down his temple.  
  
"We jumped off Snake Way so we could find him," pipped Goten.  
  
"Yeah," put in Trunks, "he's my dad, could you please tell us where he is?"  
  
Both ogres stumbled back a few steps at the news that Trunks was Vegeta's son.  
  
"Sorry kid, he's not here," stuttered the ogre with the blue skin.  
  
"But that's not right, King Kai said he was here, you shouldn't lie," Goten put in hotly.  
  
Trunks crossed his arms and scowled, looking so like Vegeta for a moment, that the poor terrorized ogres actually fell to their knees.  
  
"No, please, we're telling the truth," begged the ogre with the red skin, "King Yemma sent Vegeta back to the living world to fight Majin Buu. He hasn't come back yet. Please don't hurt us!"  
  
Trunks stepped back startled at the ogres reaction to him.  
  
"Umm, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you-I'm not going to hurt you, you can get up you know," he said awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, gee, why are you guys so scared of Trunks?" asked Goten, surprised.  
  
The ogres looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Well, you said he was Vegeta's son," said the blue ogre.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" asked Trunks confused.  
  
"Well, the first time Vegeta was here he ripped this place apart. He hasn't been down here yet this time, but that's the reason there's no one here. They're all hiding because they heard Vegeta was coming."  
  
"Wow Trunks, that's so cool, your dad's really strong," said Goten in awe.  
  
"Yeah, but not as strong as your dad," said Trunks returning the compliment.  
  
The ogres looked up in astonishment from where they were still crouching.  
  
"Stronger than Vegeta? Who's your dad kid," asked the blue one.  
  
"My dad's name is Goku," said Goten, pleased to see astonished recognition in the ogres eyes.  
  
"Well if my dad's not here, I guess we'll be leaving then," said Trunks, "and don't worry about my dad, he's changed a lot. He won't beat you up unless you're mean to him. Come on Goten let's go."  
  
"Ok Trunks," Goten levitated a few feet into the air, "Bye, bye Mr. Ogres," he shouted cheerily speeding off in Trunks' wake.  
  
The ogres looked at each other in astonishment.  
  
One stuttered, "But…it's our job to be mean!"  
  
*****  
  
"Geez Goten, what are we going to do now," asked a sullen Trunks as they flew over the spiny black landscape.  
  
"Hmm…oh, oh, I know Trunks! We could go to that place that King Kai wanted us to go. Brother said that there's supposed to be lots of really strong people to fight up there-doesn't that sound like fun?" Goten bounced excitedly in mid-air.  
  
"Duh, Goten, did you forget dummy, we knocked that Kai guy out?! If we go there we'll only get in trouble!"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Goten grinned sheepishly, "I forgot, sorry Trunks."  
  
Trunks just rolled his eyes. ' Typical Goten-always forgetting about something that could get them in trouble the moment---hey, what's that?' Trunks thought.  
  
"Hey Goten," he nudged his friend flying next to him, "what do you think that is?"  
  
Trunks pointed at what looked like a large cage, set inside a mountain.  
  
"I don't know Trunks, let's go check it out!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The two boys glided down before a large cave-like structure enclosed by steel bars. Inside there were an odd assortment of beings, staring curiously out through the bars.  
  
"Wow Trunks, who ARE they," whispered Goten.  
  
"I don't know Goten." Trunks pulled himself up straight and looked over the odd assortment. As he took a careful step closer, he heard a hissing voice.  
  
"Come closssser, boy."  
  
Trunks looked at the odd white creature that looked as if it had a single black tear stain running down each cheek.  
  
"Let us out, boy, I will make it worth your while."  
  
The creature scared him, although he didn't want to admit it. Just then, Goten stepped into the creature's line of sight, and his odd face contorted in hatred, and something very like fear.  
  
"KAKKAROTT," the creature snarled.  
  
Trunks looked at the strange creature in surprise, "No, he's not Goku. This is my friend Goten. How come you called Goku 'Kakkarott'? My dad's the only one who calls him that."  
  
Goten cocked his head curiously looking at the creature panting deeply with rage, "Do you know my dad? Are you a friend of his?"  
  
"Duh Goten, shut up stupid! Does he look like a very friendly guy? Besides, why would a friend of your dad's be in hell?" Trunks finished triumphantly.  
  
"Don't be mean Trunks, besides, your dad's a friend of my dad's, and he's in Hell," Goten pointed out.  
  
As Trunks tried to find a reply to this line of logic, the creature hissed, "Who is your father boy?"  
  
Trunks' eyebrows drew together in a scowl. "My father's name is Vegeta-who are you," he asked challengingly.  
  
Shock momentarily filled the creatures eyes and he began to laugh.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha, foolish monkey, Vegeta's get, eh? I should have known. A dirty little creature like you! Ha ha ha! My name is Frieza boy, and you are lucky I am locked in this cage, or I would destroy you-just like I did your father!"  
  
"Frieza!" Trunks and Goten exclaimed together.  
  
"You're the guy who killed my father the first time he died," Trunks exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Glad to have been of service insect. Perhaps you wish to avenge your father boy-all you have to do is simply open the cage," Frieza tempted, pointing a long white finger at a catch in the wall of the cave.  
  
"Yes boy," called another voice from the back of the cave, "surely you would like a try at me Trunks. After all, I did kill your future self."  
  
Trunks and Goten gaped in astonishment at the creature that stepped forward.  
  
"And you boy," he said addressing Goten, "I killed your father you know. Surely you want to avenge his death?"  
  
"Cell," gasped Trunks.  
  
The being smirked. "Come now, certainly you aren't afraid?"  
  
"No way," shouted Goten.  
  
"We're not afraid of you big jerks," mirrored Trunks.  
  
"Well then, let us out," Frieza began.  
  
"And see if you can avenge your fathers." Cell finished smoothly for him.  
  
Trunks glanced at Goten, "Whaddaya think Goten-should we let them out?" He asked with a slight smile, and a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Yeah Trunks. This is going to be fun," Goten smiled in anticipation.  
  
Trunks walked over to the latch and pressed the button hidden inside. The bars faded away and Cell and Frieza stepped out gloating smirks on their faces, as if they had just pulled something over on the two kids. As the rest of the cells occupants tried to push their way out, Goten let out a quick energy blast that knocked them all into the back wall of the cell, as Trunks quickly slapped the button that re-materialized the bars.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other and two identical, mischevious grins appeared on their faces as they powered up their ki and ascended to Super Saiyan.  
  
Frieza stood stock still in horror at the sight of his demise, a Super Saiyan, while Cell, after taking a moment to evaluate their power levels, blanched to a remarkably sickly shade of green.  
  
He leaned over to the hyperventilating Frieza and whispered, "I believe we may have made a mistake."  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, on Namek, the Dragonballs have been gathered. Goku and Vegeta have beaten Majin Buu. Goku is on his way back to the newly restored Earth, and Vegeta is on his way back to Hell.  
  
"Dende, can you hear me," asked Goku, transmitting his thoughts to Earth's little green guardian, awaiting the next wish on Namek.  
  
"Yes Goku, I read you loud and clear," came Dende's voice in his mind.  
  
"Good. Dende, the earth has been restored. It's time for the next wish."  
  
"Of course Goku, how did you phrase it again?" Dende asked.  
  
"Actually it's Vegeta's wish not mine. He wants you to bring back everyone who has been killed since the start of the World Martial Arts Tournament, as long as they are not truly a bad person," finished Goku.  
  
"But Goku, what about Vegeta," Dende began.  
  
Goku grimaced. "I know Dende, I know. But Vegeta's right. If we wish everyone back, Babidee, Dabora, possibly even Majin Buu will return. We just can't risk it Dende."  
  
On far away Namek, Dende bowed his head and made the wish as Goku had asked, thanking Vegeta for his last sacrifice.  
  
"The wish has been made," Goku heard Dende's voice say in his mind, "Porunga says the wish may take awhile because the people that need to be restored are so great in number. I also requested when he returned our friends, they be sent to the lookout, no matter the physical location of their demise, so this way you won't have to go looking for everybody. They should start showing up soon."  
  
No sooner had Dende finished his thought, than a startled Chi-Chi popped out of thin air, followed quickly by Bulma and Videl. Before they had time to do more than gape around in astonishment, Krillin and Yamcha showed up, followed by Number 18 and Marron.  
  
Goku looked up with a grin as his friends started to appear, and was almost bowled over as Chi-Chi threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Goku," Chi-Chi choked, "You, you're alive!"  
  
"Chi-Chi," Goku smiled tenderly down at the woman sobbing into his shoulder, and held her close.  
  
"But Goku, where are my sons?" Chi-Chi asked with a worried frown.  
  
Goku quickly looked around at the assembled crowd of his friends. He extended his ki, searching, but he couldn't sense any of them. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and of course…Vegeta. They were all missing.  
  
*****  
  
"I wished back all those who were not bad," he explained to the assemblage, "but Porunga said that it might take a while, because there were so many to be returned.  
  
"Goku," he looked up questioningly at Bulma's tone, "why…why didn't you just wish everyone back," she cried in anguish.  
  
Goku bowed his head. "Bulma, I'm sorry. If I had just wished everyone back, Babidee and Doubler would have returned too. It-it was Vegeta's idea. I'm sorry."  
  
Bulma sank to the ground and buried her face in her hands. "Vegeta…"  
  
*****  
  
"Come on Goten, this isn't any fun anymore," complained Trunks after blasting Frieza into vapor for the fifteenth time, "trade with me!"  
  
"No way Trunks! This guy's fun," said Goten, disintegrating Cell's upper torso for the third time in a row, and then sitting back to watch him regenerate, "This is so cool, I wish I could do that!"  
  
"Geez Goten, you're not fair, you're such a child," Trunks began, when a strange feeling hit him. He looked wide-eyed at Goten, and then they both glanced at the reforming monsters laying at their feet.  
  
They only had time for one chorus of "Uh-oh" before they disappeared and were transported back to the living world.  
  
*****  
  
Up on Kami's Lookout, Piccolo and Gohan had finally appeared. Unbeknownst to the rest of the Z-Fighters, so had Trunks and Goten. It had only taken a few words of Piccolo's story to convince Goten that Trunks was right-they needed to hide-they were going to be in soooooo much trouble!  
  
Piccolo stood next to a very red Gohan, (his redness possibly due to the fact that Videl had latched onto his arm the moment he appeared and refused to let go, much to Krillin's amusement) and was explaining their late arrival.  
  
"Wow Piccolo," exclaimed Goku, "So you and Gohan found King Kai knocked out at the beginning of Snake Way?!"  
  
"Yes, he was alright, but we thought we had better return him to the Grand Kai's planet before we came back."  
  
"Is he going to be ok? Wow, I wonder who could do that to King Kai! He's an awfully strong guy." exclaimed Goku.  
  
Goten and Trunks glanced guiltily at each other, still being careful to keep hidden, when they felt a hand lifting them up by their belts, and a gravelly voice resounding in their ears.  
  
"I'll tell you who did it."  
  
Everyone froze in shock, and Bulma's head jerked up from her arms.  
  
"Vegeta…?" Bulma whispered.  
  
The spiky haired warrior stood smirking across the concourse a wiggling form hanging from each hand.  
  
"What's the matter? Did you miss me woman?" He exclaimed gruffly.  
  
"Vegeta!" Tears filled Bulma's eyes as she stumbled to her feet and ran towards him.  
  
She stopped short when she saw what he held wiggling in his hands.  
  
"Trunks! Goten! Vegeta, where did you find them…how…I mean how are you…." Bulma stumbled to a halt, staring at Vegeta as if she were going to devour him with her eyes.  
  
Goku blinked and found his voice, "Well Vegeta, I guess you're not as bad as you'd have us all think, eh?" Goku asked with a smile.  
  
Vegeta humphed and stuck his nose in the air.  
  
"But one thing Vegeta," asked Goku, "What took you and the kids so long? Everyone else has been back for ages now, except Gohan and Piccolo, and they had to take care of King Kai."  
  
"Yes, I think I can shed some light on that subject," said Vegeta with a small smile, "you see, the boys HAVE been back for awhile. They've just been hiding."  
  
"Hiding? But why? How does this have anything to do with King Kai, Vegeta?" Goku asked, confused.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the two forms that had ceased their wiggling, they both gave Vegeta the same expression: mirrored sickly smiles.  
  
Vegeta's smile grew a little wider. "Well, you see Kakkarott, I was on my way back to this world, quite shocked by my halo's disappearance, when I was stopped by King Yemma. He asked me for some help. It seems that while we were fighting Majin Buu, someone broke into Hell and let Frieza and Cell out of their prison. He wanted me to put them back in."  
  
"Oh no, who would do that," exclaimed Goku in shock, "Frieza and Cell, those guys are bad news!"  
  
"Exactly my thoughts Kakkarott," said Vegeta with a gleam in his eye, "But I soon found out. You see, while I was down there, taking care of Yemma's little problem for him, I ran into a couple of ogres. They told me about a couple of young boys who had snuck into Hell looking for me. One of them claimed to be my son. After the ogres told them that I wasn't there, the boys flew off in the direction of Frieza and Cell's prison. The ogres followed them, to see what they would do next."  
  
"Would you care to tell everyone who let Frieza and Cell out of their prison---Goten? Trunks?" Vegeta asked giving the boys a shake for emphasis.  
  
As everyone stared in shock at the two boys, the explanations began pouring out.  
  
"Aww, dad, we were just having some fun," Trunks said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, we were going to put them back, honest, but we got wished back before we were finished," Goten put in earnestly.  
  
"Besides dad," Trunks slyly put in, "he called us stupid monkeys!"  
  
"Yeah," Goten chimed in looking at Goku, "Cell said he was the one who killed you dad, and Frieza said he killed Vegeta once."  
  
"Yeah, we had to avenge you," put in the dangling Trunks.  
  
Vegeta leaned forward and placed Goten on the floor and swung Trunks up in his arms. At first Trunks tensed, thinking he was about to be punished, then he realized what was happening. His dad was hugging him.  
  
Vegeta sat Trunks on the ground, and called out to the shocked Goku, "You should have seen it Kakkarott, it was priceless! By the time I got there, Frieza and Cell were practically begging to be locked back up!"  
  
Vegeta looked quizzically down at Trunks, "What did you two do to them? I could barely sense their 'ki' to find them they were so beat up.  
  
Trunks, sensing he had somehow escaped punishment beamed up at his dad, "Well, I got Frieza, because he killed you, and Goten got Cell because he killed his dad," Trunks explained, then scowled at Goten, "But Cell was a lot stronger than Frieza, and Goten wouldn't share, so I just had to keep blowing him up. It was kind of boring," he mused.  
  
"Yeah, Cell was lots of fun to play with," Goten enthused, "he was so funny, I'd blow his head off and he'd just grow it right back," he finished with just a tinge of jealously at not being able to perform this feat himself.  
  
"Blow his head off," Goku choked out.  
  
"Blew him up?" Asked Vegeta, sounding a lot like Goku, "Just how many times did you blow him up, son?"  
  
Trunks scratched his head, thinking, "Oh, I don't know, fifteen or sixteen I think."  
  
Trunks jumped at the sound coming from his father. He stared in awe, at his father, Vegeta, cracking up with laughter. Vegeta regained control of himself and walked over to where Bulma was standing and drew her into his arms. They turned as one, and Vegeta addressed his son with a smile on his face.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Umm, yes dad?" Trunks, along with everyone else, was still in somewhat of a state of shock from seeing Vegeta laughing.  
  
Vegeta's smile grew a fraction larger as he hugged his wife close to him, "Just one thing Trunks. No more releasing evil monsters just to play with them, ok son?"  
  
" Yeah, ok dad. I promise." 


End file.
